


Like A Fire Softly Burning

by velvetjinx, whatthefoucault



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Matchmaker Tony Stark, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Sharon are cousins, background Sharon/ofc, the old romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: Everyone knows that Tony Stark has a lot of issues with his father, and is still not over his mother’s death. No one knows this more than Pepper, except maybe his cousin, Sharon Carter. With the help of his remaining family, Tony hopes that maybe he can put some of his demons to rest. While on this journey, Tony finds out something he never suspected before—he’s AWESOME at matchmaking.





	Like A Fire Softly Burning

**Author's Note:**

> velvetjinx: OH WOW okay so first of all thank you to whatthefoucault for being an amazing RBB partner and letting me write for her spectacularly adorable art. I’ve had a great time. <3
> 
> Thank you to Liv for betaing, and the CapRBB slack chat for cheering.
> 
> Title from John Denver’s ‘Back Home Again’, which can be found on the fic soundtrack [here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jinksed/playlist/0CkE5aibArUS5ASr2AlYmq?si=87CRa3UqSVSeBMrvmOry4g).
> 
> whatthefoucault: it has been an immense pleasure working with Jinx!

Tony wandered through to the main shared area of the compound, yawning. He fixed himself a coffee and turned around to see Cap and Barnes sitting on the sofa, snuggling and watching him in amusement.

“What?”

Cap shrugged. “Nothing, it’s just you usually don’t surface this early on a Saturday. Got plans?”

Tony nodded, taking a long sip of his coffee. Bliss. “Yeah, meeting Sharon for coffee in an hour.”

Barnes looked pointedly at Tony’s mug. “So what, you figured you’d have some pre-coffee coffee?”

Tony glared over his mug. “Do I comment on your ridiculous caffeine intake, Barnes? No, I do not.” He didn’t actually intend to get coffee while he was out, but Barnes didn’t need to know that. 

Barnes held up his hands in surrender. “Just saying.”

“Yeah, well.” Tony finished his coffee in another few swallows, and put the mug into the dishwasher. “Anyway, I better go or I’ll be late.”

“Tell Sharon I say hey,” Cap said quietly, nuzzling Barnes’s hair distractedly.

Tony gave him a sloppy salute and left, getting in the car to drive into New York City. 

***

The drive was quick enough—as it was a Saturday morning there weren’t that many people heading into the city at that hour. He parked his car near the coffee place, and headed inside. 

The Blue Peony was a quaint little place, famous for its freshly-baked cookies. Tony saw Sharon sitting near the back wearing a cute green plaid blouse, and he waved, striding over. She stood and they embraced. 

“Hey, cuz,” she greeted him, kissing him on the cheek. “How’s life upstate?”

Tony shrugged. “Same old, same old. Saving the world and all that. I’m gonna go get a kombucha, you want anything?”

Sharon held up her cup. “I’m okay for coffee, although if you wanted to get me another cookie I wouldn’t say no.”

Tony grinned. “Chocolate coconut?”

“You know me so well.”

“I should hope so.”

Tony went up and waited in line, ordering his kombucha and a couple of cookies when he got to the counter. He took them back to the table, scooching in beside Sharon and handing her the chocolate coconut cookie.

His own salted caramel choc chip smelled amazing, and he bit into it, letting the flavors cover his tongue as he munched the chewy cookie. Beside him, Sharon was making vaguely disturbing orgasmic noises as she bit into her own cookie, and Tony elbowed her gently.

“Can you not?” he said, laughing and shaking his head.

“Sorry,” Sharon mumbled through a mouthful of cookie. “I just really like this cookie.”

“Yeah, a little too much,” he teased. “Should I leave you two alone?”

“Don’t be a jerk,” Sharon said primly. “How’s yours?”

“Amazing, but not so amazing I’m going to make indecent noises.” He took a sip of his kombucha and smacked his lips. They made really good kombucha here. “So what’s new with you?” Sharon blushed and got a little squirmy, and Tony grinned delightedly. “Come on, who is she?”

Sharon glared at him, but subsided when she realized he wasn’t going to tease. “Her name is Carly. She’s an analyst in our office, and she’s… she’s really great.”

“Have you been out on a date?”

Sharon looked at him, aghast. “What, you mean ask her out like a functional adult? You know we don’t do that in our family.”

“Oh, come on.” Tony frowned at her. “You like her, she obviously likes you…”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “And how would you know that?”

“Um, because we share genes and I know for a fact we’re irresistible to both genders?” he told her, as she took a sip of coffee which she immediately nearly snorted out.

“Oh we are, huh?”

“Mhm. Speaking of which, Cap says hello.”

Sharon’s expression softened. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s doing good. A little too good. He and Barnes are always being a little bit _too_ affectionate in public if you know what I mean.”

“You mean dry humping each other on the sofa?”

“Ew!” Tony was scandalized at the very thought. “No! I mean, like, kissing and holding hands and being all mushy.”

“You know that’s what normal people in love do, right?”

“Uh huh, whatever, so anyway it’s gross.”

Sharon pushed Tony’s shoulder, hard enough that he almost spilled his kombucha. “You’re not remotely romantic, are you?”

“Am too! Ask Pepper. She’ll tell you how romantic I am.”

“I have asked Pepper,” Sharon said dryly. “She told me to tell you that a laundry basket is not an appropriate anniversary present.”

Tony blushed. “I got her other stuff too,” he mumbled, taking another bite of his cookie.

“So not the point, Tony.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping on their drinks. “So how’s Aunt Susan doing?” Tony asked. Sharon’s mom was his mom’s twin sister. Sometimes it was hard to talk to her—they had been identical twins, and it hurt to see how his mom would have looked if she’d still been alive. 

“She’s okay. She misses you,” Sharon said quietly. “I think she wishes you’d visit more often, especially since dad died.”

Tony went quiet for a moment, remembering his uncle—a friendly, congenial man who always made time for Tony, especially after his parents had been killed. “Yeah. Tell her I’ll call her soon.”

“You better. Maybe you and Pepper can come around for Sunday lunch one week.”

“That would be nice.” Tony smiled at Sharon and took another sip of his kombucha. “So come on, tell me more about this Carly.”

Sharon blushed. “Well, she’s really smart. And really pretty. And she always smells faintly of flowers—not in an overpowering, my-god-cut-down-on-the-perfume kind of way, but just like a faint scent, you know?” She sighed. “We occasionally have lunch together and it’s like, the highlight of my day. She has some really interesting stories too. She has a lot of hobbies, like rock climbing and mountain biking, so she’s really fit.”

“Wow, you like her a lot, huh?”

“I really do. But I don’t know if I should ask her out. I mean, I don’t even know if she likes women and I don’t want to screw up our friendship, you know?”

“Yeah, but, on the other hand, if you don’t say something you might regret it forever,” Tony reasoned. “I mean, what if she’s _the one_?”

Sharon looked at him, eyes wide. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Do you have her number?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sharon replied, blushing. “Why?”

“Message her right now and see what she’s doing later. Ask her to meet up for coffee this afternoon.”

“I can’t do that!” Sharon squeaked. “What if she says no? What if she’s dating someone? What if she’s straight? What if—”

“Oh my god, Sharon, but what if she says yes? What if she’s been waiting for you to ask you out because she’s too shy to ask you herself?”

Sharon paused. “You really think she might be?”

“Well,” Tony replied patiently. “Since I don’t know her myself and I’m working on limited information, I can’t say for sure. But it’s possible?”

Sharon took out her phone and stared at it for a few moments, then took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, I’ll ask her.”

“And make sure she knows you’re asking her on a date,” Tony said.

“Ugh, okay, fine.” Sharon typed for a few moments, and Tony could tell that she was deleting and rewording every other word. He watched her impatiently until she sat back. “Okay, I’ve done it. But I swear, Tony, if this makes things awkward between us—” 

Her phone pinged and she snatched it off the table, staring at it. 

“Well?”

“Um,” Sharon said, her face aflame. “She said yes. And she’s glad I asked. Oh my god, I can’t wear this on a date!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “So go home and change.”

“And abandon my favorite cousin?” she joked. Tony gave her a stern look. “Okay, okay, fine, I’ll go.” She finished her last mouthful of coffee, then leaned over and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. “Thanks, Tony.”

“No problem. Now go get her, tiger. I want a full status update tomorrow. Same time and place?”

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Sharon grabbed her purse and ran for the door, and Tony sat back, smiling. This matchmaker gig was alright.

***

When he got back to the compound, everyone was in the shared area watching _The Dark Tower_. They all waved distractedly at Tony when he walked in, and he waved back before heading to his room. Pepper was there, typing away on her tablet. 

“How’s Sharon?” she asked, not looking up from her screen, even when Tony bent down and kissed her.

“She’s good. She has a crush on a coworker so I encouraged her to ask the woman out. She did, and Carly said yes, so she’s gone home to change out of her flannel shirt.”

“Possibly a good idea, but if Carly is a lesbian too then flannel might be the way to woo her.”

“You’re so funny,” Tony said dryly, “and I love you, but I think that might have been kind of offensive.”

“Sharon would laugh.”

“Yes, but Sharon has an inappropriate sense of humor. Always has had.” He sat down on the bed next to her. “What are you working on?”

“Just some financial stuff.”

“On a Saturday?”

“Time, tide and the IRS wait for no one, Tony,” she chided him. “So when are you meeting up again?”

“Tomorrow morning. I want to hear all about her date, which I basically made happen.”

Pepper gave Tony a long look. “Are you sure that maybe this Carly didn’t actually make it happen by saying yes?”

“Well, ultimately,” Tony allowed, “but she wouldn’t have had the chance to if I hadn’t convinced Sharon to actually ask her.”

Pepper paused. “You… you’re not going to try and replicate this success with anyone, are you?”

“Well, actually,” Tony replied, his tone confidential, “have you noticed the looks Natasha and Wilson keep giving each other? I think they need a push in the right direction.”

“Tony.”

“What? Is it wrong that I want everyone to be as happy and in love as I am with you?”

Pepper’s expression softened.”That’s actually really sweet. I don’t think you should meddle, but your impetus is very sweet.”

“Oh, it’s not meddling, it’s matchmaking!”

“Matchmaking is a form of meddling, Tony,” Pepper said patiently. “But if you really really want to meddle in Natasha’s love life, you know, Natasha who could kill you with her pinky finger, then you go right ahead. I’ll support you and cry at your funeral.”

Tony hesitated. Pepper made a really good point, but he was still running high off his success with Sharon and Carly. He kissed Pepper on the head and went back down to the shared area, whistling. The fates were smiling on him as Sam had broken off from the herd and was in the kitchen area making popcorn.

Tony smiled widely at him as he headed over to the cupboard, taking out the box of green tea. “How’s it going, Wilson?” Tony murmured, and Sam grinned.

“Pretty good, Stark. Just watching some movies. Hey, you should join us.”

“Maybe I will.” They stood in companionable silence for a few moments, then Tony said, “Tell me to back off if it’s none of my business, but what’s the deal with you and Natasha?”

Sam froze for a moment as he took the popcorn out the beeping microwave. “Deal? There’s no deal. Why would you think there was a deal?”

“Oh,” Tony said casually. “Just seen the way you two look at each other. I figured there was something there. If not, well, my mistake. Sorry.”

“Wait,” Sam said quietly, nibbling on a single piece of popcorn. “What do you mean ‘you two’—you mean her, too?”

“Well, yeah,” Tony replied. “That’s why I figured there was something going on, because it looked to be mutual.”

“Oh. Huh.” Sam looked thoughtful. “You think I should…?”

“Well, if you want to?”

“Huh.” Sam clapped Tony on the shoulder. “Thanks, man.” He paused. “If you’re wrong then I’ll tell Natasha it was your idea.”

“Fair enough.” It wasn’t, or it wouldn’t be, but Tony was pretty confident. 

Sam went over to the group and passed the popcorn to Cap, before leaning down and whispering something to Natasha. Natasha nodded, looking at him curiously, and followed him out the room. 

Tony flopped down into Natasha’s place, and grinned at Cap, who smirked. “Are those two crazy kids finally doing something about their enormous crushes on each other?” he asked Tony.

“I think so,” Tony replied smugly. “I just gave Wilson a quick push in the right direction.”

Cap raised an eyebrow. “You meddled in Natasha’s personal life? You’re a brave man, Tony Stark.”

“Why do people keep saying that?” Tony asked, frowning, but Cap just shook his head. 

Sam and Natasha didn’t return until dinner, and both of them looked a little disheveled. Nobody commented on it, especially not Natasha’s satisfied glow, but everyone smiled secretly at each other. 

Tony couldn’t help but feel smug. That was two for two with his matchmaking, and he was feeling pretty good about himself. 

***

Sam and Natasha didn’t stop flirting throughout the whole of dinner, while everyone looked on indulgently, and then they disappeared, doubtlessly to one of their rooms while everyone else relaxed in the shared area. Tony figured it wouldn’t be long before Cap and Barnes made their excuses and left; sure enough, halfway through _Mission Impossible_ , Barnes yawned theatrically, stretching his arms out. 

“Well, I’m beat,” he said to no one in particular, and Cap nodded.

“Me too. I guess we’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

They left, and Wanda giggled. “Do they know how obvious they are?” she asked, and everyone else grinned.

“Let’s not tell them,” Rhodey said comfortably. “It’s much funnier when they think they’re being sneaky.”

“True,” Wanda responded. 

As Tony watched the movie, he felt his eyes start to close, and before he knew it, Pepper was shaking him awake as the credits rolled.

“Come on, Tony, I think you need to go to bed.”

“I’m fine,” Tony said crossly, hugging his cushion like a teddy bear. He quickly realized what he was doing and stopped. “Hmm, maybe you’re right.”

“You know I’m always right,” Pepper murmured. “Come on.”

He followed her through to their bedroom, yawning all the way. He got ready for bed slowly, and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

***

Tony rushed into The Blue Peony half an hour later than planned, spotting Sharon at a table near the back wearing a pretty yellow blouse. He kissed her on the cheek, muttering, “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” and Sharon laughed.

“Don’t worry about it. The infamous Tony Stark, late for a coffee date with his cousin. Who’d have thought it possible?” Sharon teased him, and Tony blushed. 

“Can I get you anything?”

“Cookie, please.”

He went up to the counter, thinking for a moment before ordering a charcoal matcha and two cookies. When he returned, Sharon stared at his glass.

“What. The hell. Is that.”

“A charcoal matcha,” Tony replied, slightly offended.

“You are such a hipster,” Sharon said with a laugh, pushing at his shoulder. Tony pouted. “Oh, come on. Yesterday a kombucha, today a charcoal matcha? Neither of those things can be good for you—and don’t give me any crap, you’re a scientist, you must know this.”

“I happen to like the taste,” Tony replied primly. “Anyway, we’re not here to talk about my choice of beverage, I want to know how your date went yesterday!”

Sharon immediately blushed. “It was really great. She’s amazing.”

“So what time did your date finish?”

Sharon, if possible, blushed even harder. “Um, this morning?”

“Wow,” Tony said with a laugh, nudging her shoulder with his own. “You must have had a great date then.”

“Yeah, she’s just. She’s so great.”

“So how did you get from coffee to staying the night?”

“Well,” Sharon replied, squirming slightly, “we had coffee, and we ended up talking for so long that we figured we might as well get dinner, and then we were still talking so much by the time dinner finished that I invited her back to mine, and, well—”

“Spare me the details, cuz,” Tony said, grinning. “But you’re happy?”

“Yeah,” she said, smiling softly. “Yeah, I am.”

“I’m glad.” Tony squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. “So that’s two successful matches I’ve made now.”

“Two?”

Tony smirked. “I finally got Natasha and Wilson to stop dancing around each other. I just nudged Wilson in the right direction, and bam. Kind of literally, actually.” He screwed up his face. “They disappeared last night and I assume they spent the night together, but I really don’t want to know.”

“Awww, look at you, going soft in your old age,” Sharon teased, and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not going soft, I’m spreading love and joy,” Tony replied, tossing his head. 

“Same thing. You’ve really turned into quite the romantic, haven’t you?”

“I told you I could be romantic,” Tony said triumphantly. “Didn’t I tell you?”

“Yeah, yeah, you and your charcoal matcha are very romantic,” Sharon responded with a laugh. “Eat your cookie.”

Tony bit into his raspberry and macadamia nut cookie and made yummy noises as he chewed, making Sharon giggle. 

“What?” he asked, after swallowing his mouthful of cookie.

“You sound ridiculous,” she said, still giggling. 

“Do not.”

“Do so. Also mom messaged me again this morning. She thought it might be nice if you came round next weekend with Pepper for Sunday dinner?”

Tony hesitated, then nodded. “Yeah, sure. Okay.”

“I know it’s hard,” Sharon said quietly. “I know how hard it is for you to talk to her. But maybe you should think of it like how… there’s a part of her that isn’t lost to you.”

Tony stared at his charcoal matcha. “Yeah. Maybe. It’s just so tough, seeing what mom would have looked like now, you know?”

Sharon wrapped her arm around his shoulders and hugged him. “Yeah, I know.”

“But you’re right, I should make more of an effort with her.” Tony cleared his throat. “Anyway. I need to ask you something.”

“Oh?”

“Do you think I should make this matchmaking thing a business?”

Sharon’s laugh was loud enough to echo through the small coffee shop.

***

The following Sunday, Tony stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down his shirt. He had chosen not to wear a tie—this was a family dinner, not a business meeting—but he felt naked without it, like it would somehow protect him from the gamut of emotions he knew would overwhelm him when he saw his Aunt Susan. 

Pepper stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “You look great,” she murmured, and Tony turned around, taking her in.

“Wow, so do you. Not that you don’t always, but that outfit is especially fantastic.”

“Thank you.” Pepper leaned up and kissed him. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Tony kissed her again. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything,” he replied with a smile.

Tony drove them out to his aunt’s house, in Buffalo. Sharon’s car was already there when they pulled up, and Tony took a deep breath as he parked. They got out the car, and Pepper squeezed his hand as they made their way to the front door. 

They had no sooner reached it than the door was flung wide open and Aunt Susan was pulling Tony into a tight hug. “Anthony! Oh, my darling boy, look at you, you’re looking so well! And Pepper, my dear”—Aunt Susan let go of him for just long enough to draw Pepper into a hug—“you look fabulous. What a stunning outfit. Come in, you two.”

They followed her inside, as her terrier, Rufus, yapped around their feet. Tony could hardly believe how much his aunt had aged since the last time he’d seen her. It couldn’t have been that long, not more than six months, but she seemed to have gotten smaller somehow. The lines on her face were more pronounced, and her hair had more gray in it than before. It made Tony’s heart hurt a little. 

“So how have you been, Aunt Susan?” Tony asked as she led them into the living room, where Sharon was sitting in one of the comfy chairs. 

“Oh, I’ve been fine. Been reading all about your exploits in the papers, young man. I’m so proud of you, saving the world with your team so many times.” Her expression softened. “Your mother would have been so proud of you too.”

Tony felt tears welling up in his eyes and cleared his throat. “I’m, uh. I’m glad you think so.”

“I know so. Your father too, although he’d be hard pushed to admit it, god rest his soul.” Aunt Susan frowned, and Tony remembered that his aunt had never really got on with his dad that well.

He took a deep breath. “Aunt Susan, you wouldn’t happen to have any old photographs of you and my mom, would you?”

Aunt Susan looked at him, tears in her eyes. “Oh my dear boy, yes of course I have. I’ll bring them out after dinner. It’s nearly ready, you see. Sharon has been helping me prepare.”

“Thank you,” Tony replied softly, as his aunt bustled towards the kitchen door.

“Tony, why don’t you come in and set the table? Give the ladies a chance to catch up.”

Tony nodded and followed his aunt through to the large kitchen. He went to the correct drawers and cabinets through muscle memory, remembering when he was young and used to visit with his mom, and his job was always to set the table for dinner. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, blinking rapidly. 

“So, uh, what’s for dinner, Aunt Susan?” he asked, voice coming out a little louder than he meant it to.

His aunt smiled at him understandingly. “We’re having tomato soup with fresh bread to start, then a beef stew with dumplings, and cheesecake for dessert.”

He went over and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. “Sounds amazing.”

“Oh, nonsense. It’s just good wholesome food. Probably not the fine dining you’re used to.”

“Fine dining is overrated,” Tony said, shrugging. “Too little food for too high a price. I’d prefer your stew any day of the week.”

His aunt smiled delightedly. “You always did love stew and dumplings when you were small. Although I think it was mostly the dumplings.”

“I don’t really get too many hearty home cooked meals these days, unless Wanda feels like cooking something.”

“You know, I know that you can cook, Tony,” his aunt said seriously. “I know that your mother used to cook sometimes, even though you had someone to cook for you. And I know she taught you the basics.”

“Yeah, well, finding the time is kinda hard these days,” Tony said quietly. “I tend to spend a lot of time in my lab trying to do good, so I don’t really have the time to spend cooking.”

“What about on weekends that you don’t have to go out and save the world?” 

Tony gave her a small smile. “Maybe I should make the effort then, huh?”

“That’s my boy. Well, I think we’re ready for dinner! The table looks great, honey.”

“Thanks, Aunt Susan,” Tony said, kissing her on the cheek. He went to call Pepper and Sharon in to the kitchen, then waited until they were seated. “Do you need any help serving, Aunt Susan?” he asked, but his aunt shook her head.

“You just go sit down, honey. I’ve got this.”

He did as he was told and his aunt put a steaming bowl of tomato soup in front of him, placing a basket of warm bread in the center of the table. They waited until his aunt had sat down with her own soup before starting.

Tony nearly moaned as he took a spoonful. The tomato soup was perfect—creamy, but not too creamy, and flavorsome as only home made soup can be. “Do you roast the tomatoes?” he asked his aunt between mouthfuls.

“Of course! You have to roast them with some salt and pepper and a little bit of oil, and some rosemary if you want a bit of extra flavor. You like it?”

“I love it,” Tony replied, and Pepper and Sharon nodded their agreement.

He took a piece of the warm, freshly baked bread and sniffed it. It smelled slightly yeasty, and good enough to make his mouth water. He dipped the bread in the soup and lifted the soaked slice to his mouth, biting into the spongey bread. The combination of flavors on his tongue tasted like home. 

He remembered sitting in the kitchen, no more than six, while his mother cooked tomato soup, handing him a bowl along with her freshly baked bread and encouraging him to eat up. 

His throat suddenly felt like it was closing up and he excused himself, walking quickly through to the bathroom. He stood over the sink, in front of the mirror, taking deep breaths. He wasn’t sure how he was going to face Barnes when he got home. He knew that it wasn’t Barnes’s fault now, that Barnes had been brainwashed into being a tool for HYDRA. But it was still Barnes’s hands that had done the deed, and while usually he could make himself forget, today was not one of those days.

There was a knock at the bathroom door, startling him out of his reverie. “You okay in there?” Pepper called softly through the door.

“Uh, yeah, be out in a minute,” Tony called back, and splashed some water on his face, before drying off and heading out. 

Pepper was waiting on him outside, leaning against the wall. She straightened up as he came out. “You doing okay?”

Tony shrugged. “It’s hard, you know? My mom used to make that exact soup.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Pepper kissed him. “Do you need to leave?”

Tony shook his head. “Nah. It would hurt Aunt Susan’s feelings if we left now.” He took a deep breath. “I can do this. It’s okay.”

“If you’re sure,” Pepper said quietly. “But if at any point it gets too much you let me know.”

“Okay.” Tony wrapped his arms around her. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Pepper replied, looking surprised. “I love you too.”

“I just… I don't want you to ever not know how much I love you,” Tony said quietly. 

Pepper looked at him, understanding. “Don't worry. I know.” She kissed him again. “We’d better be getting back to the kitchen.”

“Okay.”

The rest of the meal was somehow easier after that. It was still tough, looking up the table and seeing his Aunt Susan joking and laughing with Sharon, talking about her three other children—Sharon was the baby of the family. But it was also a comfort to see some of his mother’s mannerisms echoed by his aunt, and it made him feel as though maybe he hadn’t fully lost his mother after all. That maybe a part of her lived on in her sister. 

The stew was tasty—thick and meaty, with a lot of vegetables mixed in. The suet dumplings were perfect, soaked in gravy on the outside but still floury on the inside. It was a little heavier than what he usually ate, but he suddenly understood why people called such dishes ‘comfort food’. It made him feel content when he had eaten. 

He was pretty full by the time it came to dessert, but his aunt pressed him. 

“Just a sliver, Tony, dear. I won’t have you wasting away.”

“After that meal? Unlikely,” Tony said with a laugh. “But since you made it I’ll have a tiny piece.”

His aunt’s idea of a ‘sliver’ was a rather large piece, covered in whipped cream and raspberries, but he somehow managed it all without even unbuttoning his pants, much as he wanted to. 

“That was amazing, Aunt Susan,” he told her, and she looked delighted. 

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it, my dear boy. Now you just come over whenever you like and I’ll make you whatever you want, you hear?”

He got up and went around the table, kissing his aunt on the cheek. “I will. You’ll get bored of me.”

If both of their eyes were wet when he stood up again, well, neither Pepper nor Sharon were going to say anything about it. 

***

After dinner, his aunt showed him one of her old photo albums, containing a whole lot of photographs of her with Tony’s mom when they were younger. There was a story to go with each, and by the time Tony left, he felt even closer to his mom than he had when he’d got there. 

He was pretty quiet on the way home, but Pepper didn’t push him to talk. He was so lucky to have her. She seemed to know instinctively what he needed. 

When they got back to the compound, Pepper kissed him before heading to their room. Tony looked at his watch. 11.30 p.m.; too late to start on any of his projects. 

He went through to the shared area, where Cap was sitting alone, watching some infomercial on TV. 

“Hey,” Cap said quietly. 

“Hey, Cap.” Tony cleared his throat. “Where’s Barnes?”

Cap gave him a half smile. “He’s in our room. He figured you might not want to see him tonight, given where you spent the day.”

Tony blinked, surprised. “Wow. That was… really considerate of him. I think I might have been okay, but I appreciate his thoughtfulness.”

“Yeah, well, that’s Bucky for you.” Cap stretched. “How was it? You okay?”

Tony thought for a moment, then smiled. “I think I’m gonna be. Goodnight, Cap.”

“Night, Tony.”

Tony left the shared area, closing the door quietly behind him. He wasn’t fixed, not by a long shot, but he felt like he had definitely taken steps down the right path. 

And maybe, just maybe, he’d find the peace he’d been looking for.


End file.
